Undecided
by Jade Shadow87
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers. At all so all of y'all lawyers out there get the hell out of my house.  
Lawyers: Groaning and packing up their stuff.  
Me: And once again I win.

**WARNING: **Also in this chapter it has some "Bad Words" As in the f-word if y'all don't know WHAT that stands for then I suggest that you either find out by reading this chapter or turn back now.

Chapter 1: Annoying much?

Meet Jade. She's an ordinary girl…right? Uh…wrong. She's probably one of the smartest people that you would ever know; she has built more stuff then any scientist in the world. But she chooses to keep her ideas a secret from everyone. Even from her family. But there is one secret that NO ONE and I repeat NO ONE knows about; it's the fact that she can fly. No, she did not build wings to go and flap around like some deranged pigeon. It started one day in her science lab after school she was mixing some chemicals together and well it exploded leaving a glowing green film like substance on her. It was only a few days later that she figured out that she could fly. "Mom, I really don't want to go to school. I seriously hate the people there and they hate me." Jade complained yet again.

Her mother gave a groan of annoyance, "Yet the world goes round. Now get your books and get your lazy ass out of this house." Her mother looked at the clock and gasped, "Jade! You're going to be late! Now get a move on!"

'Hmm, am I EVER late? Uh…no. So just let me go at my own pace thank you very much.' Jade wanted to say to her mother but just sighed and said, "Alright. I'm going." She ran out of the door with her bag packed with all of her handy little inventions and books among other things. Once she was far away from her house she focused all of her energy to her feet and took off in the air at an amazingly fast speed and made it to school on time.

* * *

"So were going to go and see the Auto Bot's today right?" Billy asked in a low voice but it was loud enough for passer's to give them funny looks. 

Fred smacked him on the back of his head and told him to shut his mouth. "If you say one more word about them your gonna get it from the rest of us."

"Guy's shh!" Alexis hushed them as she saw Jade nearing them. "Hey Jade! Morning."

"Yup. Did you do your homework Carlos?" He shook his head in a 'no' "Hmm. Well if you give me some cash I might be able to help you out there." He sighed and dug through his pockets until he found his lunch money.

"Hey man this is all I got. And this is for lunch. Could I just owe you a favor instead?" He asked her while giving a kind of pleading look.

"Hmm, well I guess that could do…for now." She looked through her bag, "Here. Copy it fast."

* * *

"Alright today class we are going to learn about triangles…" Ms. Saatchi kept on talking and talking until Jade fell asleep. "JADE!" She stirred from her sleep and looked up to see her teachers face bright red. 

"Uh, yeah?"

"Jade can you explain to the class what I just said?"

"Can you?" Jade retorted making the whole class laugh.

"Yes. But you were sleeping during what I was saying…"

"Because I already knew it." Jade cut in swiftly before Ms. Saatchi could say another word.

"Go out in the hall I'll deal with you there." She pointed to the door and Jade happily left. It was only a few minutes before Ms. Saatchi came out and gave Jade a VERY long talk to. It lasted until break. "…So don't do it again. Or your parents will be involved. Get it, got it doubt it. Now go away." Jade quickly left her hated teacher's sight. But then again she had to deal with her for the rest of the year for about six hours five days a week. "She is one strange girl."

* * *

"Alright so lets get going." Rad said excitedly getting on what looked to Jade a bike but it was really Grindor in disguise. Alexis got on Sureshock and Carlos got on Highwire. Leaving Billy and Fred to use their own means of transportation. 

Jade followed them farther back in the sky still wondering why she was following them. Once they arrived at the Auto Bot base Jade had to stay farther back then she would have liked but if she knew what was here maybe she could use it to her advantage. 'Now which way did they go?' She searched her bag until she found a tracking device that she made about a few months ago and followed their body heat until they stopped. 'Erg. Why did they stop? Wait whose voice is that? It sounds almost metallic…'

"Hey did you kid's see anything flying behind you in the sky?"

"Nope. Why?"

'Oh no! Was I THAT noticeable? Who saw me?'

"Never mind it must have been a hawk or something like that." The metallic voice said again. There was a sudden earthquake and Jade almost fell off balance but she thankfully just hovered above the air. "The Decepticons are right out side the base Optimus. Should we attack?"

The one called Optimus answered, "Laserbeak, make sure the kids stay safe and we are going out to battle!"

After hearing this Jade once again looked in her bag and got out her electronic sword. 'I think I watched too many Inuyasha episodes.' And she probably had too for the sword was an exact replica of the one used on Inuyasha. Besides the fact that both forms of the sword were as light as a feather and they were powerful. She flew out to see what all of the commotion was and who the Decepticons were. Jade gasped loudly as she landed on the ground. She saw all of these tall machines each fighting each other. RING, RING 'Oh shit! Not now!' Jade's cell phone went off and one of the machines looked in her direction.

"Megatron! Look there is a girl over there! Can I blast her?" It had the most annoying voice Jade had EVER heard.

"Fine Cyclonus. You may have your fun. But I have to deal with Prime here." Megatron said in an uncaring tone but was fist to fist to what Jade thought was Optimus Prime.

"Oh SHIT!" Cyclonus charged toward her at a fast pace. Jade just flew up to his shoulder. "So. What's up doc?" Cyclonus pointed his gun at her body and was about to fire.

He laughed very annoyingly; "I'm going to shoot you that's what's up." He laughed again.

"Well then you're an idiot. Bye, bye gun." Jade smiled in satisfaction as she placed one of her bombs in his gun and kicked it down far enough to take out the whole gun. Jade flew away happily to go and take out Megatron. Again she landed on his shoulder. "So. What's up doc?" She leant against his head.

He grumbled in annoyance, "Stupid human get off me or die!"

"Hmm well that just doesn't float my boat if you know what I mean. I guess that you're just as stupid as that idiot over there." Jade pointed to Cyclonus who was flat on his back because Jade had taken the liberty of planting some more bombs on him. "Hmm people will start to think I'm a terrorist with all of this ammo…"

"ERG! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU STUPID INFERIOR HUMAN!" Megatron yelled at her making her hold her ears in pain. "THRUST!"

"Huh?" Jade said confused.

"Get out of here while you still can." Optimus said while his hands were still locked with Megatrons.

"You called?" The one named Thrust said.

"Uh-oh." Jade drew her sword and made it as big as possible as she got into a fighting position.

"Just this little pest Lord Megatron?" Megatron said yes and Jade spoke up at that.

"HEY! I AM NOT A LITTLE PEST!" Jade thought for a moment, "OK maybe I am but I am NOT THAT little I'm like on of the tallest people in my school. Plus I just like to blow stuff up…is that so bad?"

"Yes. Now come her and I'll tell you why." 'If she does this she is an idiot. I shall crush her in a second with out a second thought.' Thrust thought happily to himself.

"Um…OK!" She flew up to him and started to hack up Thrust with her sword letting pieces of him fall to the ground. Jade was about to go in for the kill, his face and where his heart should be.

* * *

Back at the Auto Bot base Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy, and Fred were watching Jade attack Thrust with all she had. "I didn't know that she could do that." Alexis said aloud. 

"Neither did we. But it looks like she's kicking Thrusts ass…badly." Carlos said cheering her on as loud as he could.

"So you know this human?" Red Alert asked from behind them.

The jumped when they heard his voice behind them, "Yes. We do, she goes to our school. She's basically a loner. Only talking to people when it's to her benefit. I honestly don't really like her. I've tried to make friends with her but she just keeps pushing me further and further away. So I've just given up on her." Alexis stated still watching the screen to see how Jade was doing.

"Well that is interesting, Alexis. I didn't think that it would be possible for you not to like anyone." He laughed a little bit but did as the kids did and watched Jade intently.

* * *

Megatron growled loudly, "Decepticons! Fall back! We will be back Prime count on it!" With that they all disappeared. 

Jade floated down to the ground and fell on her back. She was badly injured from some of the hit's Thrust gave her. 'Oh, man…this is not normal…ugh…' She passed out right there.

"Optimus!" Rad yelled out racing towards them. "We have to help her. After all she DID defeat TWO Decepticons."

Optimus nodded and gave out his order, "Red Alert. Get her to the medical room. Make sure that she is fully healed. After she wakes up I think we all have some questions to ask."

* * *

At the Decepticon base Thrust was getting laughed at. "So Thrust, did you enjoy being beaten by that ONE human?" Starscream laughed at his damage; "It is amazing that you LET her do all of that to you though…" 

"What do you mean by that?" Thrust yelled at Starscream trying to get up but the wounds putting him back down.

"I mean that if you knew that she had a sword and you never underestimate your opponents. You LET her all of that damage to you." Starscream concluded.

"I DID NOT! If that is what you think then you are a fool…I did get a lot of hits on the girl though. It probably killed her. No human could survive after hits like that."

"Heh. You forget that she can fly." Megatron stepped into the room making his presence at the doorway noticed, "She is far from normal Thrust as I'm sure all of you have noticed she can do something that is not normal even for a human, she can fly. She could probably be a VERY useful person to us. Demolishor I want you to make a cage for the little human bird. One that she cannot break out of. Now all that is left is to see who gets to keep her, and NOT kill her." Megatron looked over to Thrust who's head perked up at the fist statement but dropped at the second.

"I will. It will be interesting to see how she will react to being my…mini-con." Starscream said before Thrust could react.

"Your mini-con?" Thrust asked him.

"Yes. She obviously has power. So even though she is human she will be a great use to me as another mini-con." Starscream explained to Thrust who just growled in a reply and continued to fix his damages that Jade caused. "Megatron. I believe that the best course of action is before she knows WHO I am I should be the one to get her. If it were to be Thrust who knows what damage she could do to him if she was ticked off enough. And we all know that Thrust dislikes this particular human."

"Hmm…I see your point. The job is yours Starscream. Don't mess it up. And Demolishor make that cage now and fast." With that the Decepticon leader left with a fully healed Thrust following him close behind.

* * *

"Oy. My head." Jade groaned as she held her head in pain. She looked up to find that all the eyes in the room were on her. "Uh…hi." 

"Jade! That was AWESOME!" Jade turned her head towards the source of the voice and groaned very loudly. Of course it was Carlos.

"Great." She declared loudly and sarcastically.

"Oh by the way Jade your cell phone rang and Rad answered it saying to your mother that you would be staying with us for the-…"

"WHAT! YOU MEAN I HAVE TO STAY WITH YOU LOSERS!" She rubbed her temples, "Alright I'm calm now tell me, for how long?"

"The rest of the weekend." Fred said.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." They shook their heads, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DEAR GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jade finished her screaming with a long sigh.

"Hmm…and I thought that Alexis was only kidding when she said that this girl would over react to staying with them. I guess I was wrong." Blurr sweat dropped as Jade started screaming again.

"SHUT UP!" Sideways yelled from his corner of the room.

Jade looked up at him and reached for her sword, "…Wait…what the hell? Where is it?"

"What? This little tooth pick I got from you?" Sideways held up her sword.

"You- you- you- ERG! DIE YOU SMUG LOSER!" Jade flew fast towards him with one of her bombs in her hand only to be stopped by Red Alert. "LET ME GO! HE'S ASKING FOR IT!" Jade struggled from his grasp but found that it was useless to even try and move in his iron like grip. She stopped trying to resist. But because Red Alert was pulling her back with almost all of his strength they both fell back and Jade flew out of his hand and was going at a faster speed then she was used to and hit the wall feet first. She then used the wall as a sling shot and pushed off the wall with her feet going for Sideways again one bomb in each hand going for what most would call a suicide attack. But this time she wouldn't be held back by anyone or anything. Sideways didn't have time to react and got tacked with two bombs one on each side of his face he instinctively reached up to his face dropping Jade's sword. She grabbed it and flew away watching as both bombs blew up. "And that's why no one steals from me." A shot was fired in her direction; Jade had bearly enough time to react before it hit her.

"No correction that is why no one pisses me off…wait what?" He exclaimed in a shocked voice. There was a hole in the wall to Jade's right and she was still flying in the air.

"Heh. I guess I win. Bye, bye…ugly." She held a detonator in her hand. Her finger was about to press it when someone told her to stop.

"He is a fellow Auto Bot. We cannot let him be killed. Stop this. You have your sword back now stop this." It was who Jade believed was Optimus speaking to her.

SIGH "Fine. Just let me go and take off the bomb." She flew over to his back and took it off.

"H-how did you do that?" Sideways asked.

"Uh, do what?"

"Put the bomb on my back when you didn't even come near my back." Sideways explained.

"Oh! Well it's really easy. After the bombs on your face exploded," Sideways growled at this, "The left over particles from my two bombs made a third one and attached to your back. I call them smart bombs. The enemy doesn't know what hits 'em until it's too late." Jade smiled at her explanation. "And NO I am NOT a terrorist. I just made the bombs because I was bored one day and well now it's just my hobby. And now I actually use them as um…that guy learned."

Hot Shot nodded, "But I'm still confused as to HOW you can fly. I mean I don't know that much about humans but I do know enough that none, besides you, can fly without wings. Now HOW can you."

"Do I HAVE to tell you?" They all nodded. Jade began to tell her story. "…And that's how I can fly. Oh and if you don't know already my names Jade. Now you guys can tell me who and what you are."

"I'm Optimus Prime leader of the Auto Bot's. We came here from Cybertron to look for Mini-con's, which are those little robots you see around you. We battle the Decepticons so that they do not get the mini-con's and use them for destructive purposes."

"I'm Hot Shot. Nice to meet you Jade."

"Scavenger trainer of the Auto Bot's."

"I'm Red Alert. The one who fixed your wounds."

"Thanks for that then. I was wondering who was responsible for that." Jade flew up to him and gave him a brief hug.

"Blurr."

"I'm Smokescreen. Not much to say about me."

"Jetfire's the name flying and shooting stuff up is my game."

"Sweet. I think that were going to be very good friends Jetfire."

"Humph."

"And that's Sideways. The guy you blew up."

"Heh, heh. Sorry Sideways I guess I got a little bit carried away… OK a lot carried away. And I'm sure that you have too. Probably more then once too." Jade shook her head, "But hey. Who am I to say these things to you. So…if I am going to be staying here where am I going to sleep?" Jade asked them.

"Follow us. We have a bed for you set up and all." Alexis said trying to make the best of the situation.

"Uh huh. And what am I supposed to do about clothes? I'm not going around here all weekend in bloody clothes." Jade said to them.

"…Well you WERE out for a long time so-…" Billy started but got cut off from Jade.

"You went to my house and picked out the stuff I normally wear. Heh, this is just great. I get a gang of losers going through my stuff. GREAT!" Jade declared sarcastically. She sighed loudly, "Alright what did you get?" Alexis got Jade's bag before the boys could. "Well what do ya know. They ARE perverts." It was half an hour passed twelve am when Jade woke up from another one of her bad dreams. She flew out of what Alexis and them called the 'Camp Site'. 'They may be losers but at least they didn't run when they saw me flying. I wonder if there is a training site around here…' Jade just continued to fly around the base until she was outside by a cliff. There was one more person there too but Jade didn't know who it was until they spoke.

"Hey what are you doing up at the hour?" Optimus asked her.

"I dunno. I guess I just wanted to get some fresh air. What are YOU doing up Optimus?" Jade asked him.

"I like to watch the stars at night. You never could really appreciate the stars at Cybertron. Too many Decepticon attacks. But here, you can see them perfectly. Makes me upset that we are going to have to leave this planet eventually." Optimus sighed.

Jade looked shocked, "What! You guys are leaving?"

He nodded, "Eventually. If the war becomes too much and Earth is in danger then we might just have to leave and take this somewhere the Decepticons would not hurt Earth."  
Jade smirked, "Well then I'm coming too." This time it was Optimus' turn to look shocked, "Hey. I'm smart I could make you guys some smart bombs or other stuff like that if you brought me with you. Plus I can take care of myself…" Optimus chuckled a bit, "To a certain extent though." The sun was starting to rise and the rain from last night reflected a bright glow. "Wow." Jade breathed. "I've been living here all my life and I have never seen anything like this before. I can definitely see why you want to protect this place so much. Damn. I just wish I had a camera with me." Optimus gave her a funny look, "I take nature photo's."

"Oh, well not to be crude or anything but, you don't look like the type to take photo's of nature. But more the type to go grave-robbing and take pictures of you haul." They both shared a good laugh at that.

"Trust me I respect the dead and would NEVER grave rob. It's just horrible. I can't believe that people go that." YAWN "Well I guess I should go back inside and get some sleep. See ya in the morning Optimus." Jade flew back to the base unaware of who was watching her.

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter and I hope you people liked it. And Yes Jade does seem like some kind of Terrorist but she isn't (look's up to explanation) and she has random mood swings and gets carried away VERY easily. And DON'T forget to Read and Review. Thanks. 


End file.
